Gaming devices, such as slot machines, having primary and secondary or bonus games or schemes are well known. One well known bonus game provides a player with a series of potential awards consisting of credits or dollars. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,798, the processor of the gaming device or the player selects a segment from a grid of player selectable segments. The selected segments reveals whether or not a prize value is associated with that segment.
Another known game is Hasbro, Inc. board game “Battleship.” This game consists of a two players each receiving an identical pegboard and a plurality of ships. The provided plurality of ships consists of a fleet of ships of various sizes, each ship with a plurality of pegs that engage the pegboard. Each player arranges their ships around their respective pegboard. The game proceeds with each player attempting to determine the location of the other players ships on the pegboard. By selecting and announcing a specific location on the pegboard, each player attempts to discover the arrangement of the other player's ships on the pegboard. If the announced location corresponds with at least one of the pegs of the other player's ships, it's a “hit”. An opponent's ship is eliminated or “sunk” by selecting the location of all the pegs on which the ship sits. The first player to eliminate all the opposing players ships wins the game.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,299 discloses of a gaming device with a video display configured as a matrix upon which scores can accumulate. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,299 provides a grid with icons located on the grid itself. The gaming device selects one of the segments on the grid and if the gaming device selected location is associated with an icon, the player is awarded a bonus score. In another embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,299, the icons are obscured and a player attempts to locate the obscured icons on the grid. If the player successfully reveals an obscured icon, the player is awarded a score for the revealed icon. A shortcoming of U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,299 is that it does not allow the gaming device to select locations of obscured icons on the grid. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,299 does not a allow a combination of the gaming device and the player to select locations of obscured icons on the grid. There is a need for new and different gaming devices related to this type of masked award game.